A towboat used in water sports such as wake boarding and water skiing must provide a wake having a shape desirable for various events for the wake boarder or the skier. By way of example, the slalom skier may prefer a soft wake having narrow crests, a shallow trough and a low wake height. Further, the slalom skier may prefer a particular location of a rooster tail as well as a rooster tail that may be considered small and soft. In contrast, a wake boarder may desire a wider crest and no trough, if at all possible. Depending on the wake boarder's personal preference, a specific ramp angle of the wake may be desired as well as a particular lip shape. A high wake height is generally desirable at the typical towrope length ranges being used.
To avoid the expense associated with purchasing and owning more then one boat, there is a need to provide a performance boat hull that can provide a desirable wake for the slalom skier to the wake boarder both at a professional and amateur level. By providing a single boat hull that can vary the shape of its wake, a skier, a slalom skier, and a wake boarder, whether amateur or professional may find a desired wake shape from a single boat hull.